


Admitting Love In Worse Moment.

by 1_dont_care



Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_dont_care/pseuds/1_dont_care
Summary: Okay, so it's a first one-shot I wrote, and I plan to write at least three more, and if anyone will want me I'll write one or two chapters of this, maybe Ellie's talk with Lee, or something like that.
Relationships: Clementine (Walking Dead)/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Admitting Love In Worse Moment.

Clem lived in Jackson for good two years by now, she loved it there, safe walls, hot water, good food, no need to live in some shitty tent like the one she had to sleep once with Lee on the road (But still it was better than ground), and most importantly a certain auburn-haired girl. Ellie. They met each other three years ago, firstly her, Ellie, Lee, Joel looked for Fireflies together, but Lee thought it was too dangerous to look for them, especially when Clem and Ellie got kidnapped, Clem and Lee went back to Jackson as Ellie and Joel looked for Fireflies, but Ellie did promise to Clem they'll come back in Jackson and they did after a couple of months, Clem was spending most of her free time with Ellie, and living in one house made it only easier, but things complicated when after a month of Ellie's and Joel's comeback Clem started feeling butterflies in her stomach when she was in Ellie's company and when time passed simple compliment would make Clem a blushing and stuttering mess, and don't understand her wrong she didn't think of Ellie as perfect person, she had her flaws, she sometimes wasn't too patient, but living with Joel taught her that just a little bit, just a little. Now they were on patrol, only two of them, some of Jackson people thought of Clem and Ellie as one of their best fighters which made it easier to be on patrols only in two, but what annoys Clem is that Ellie ain't felling the same... But she's wrong, Ellie liked her just as much (Or maybe even more) after a couple of months of their travels, but then she thought that Clem doesn't like her back. The patrol was peaceful, they ride through the forest surrounding Jackson, Ellie and Clem are talking about some of the stories they witnessed when the other one was absent. "This one time, when I came back from patrol, and you were still sleeping after yours, I found Lee, Tommy, and Joel passed out on couch empty bottles from beer and whiskey around them, I didn't react to that, and just went to sleep," Ellie says and Clem giggles, Lee wasn't the one to drink alcohol and when he did it wasn't until he passed out. There's one secret about Ellie that not many people know about, it's that Ellie is immune, she was bitten and she didn't turn, and few years after she covered the bite with a tattoo, Clem believed her fast, and Lee needed some convincing but he believed too, Tommy and some other people from Jackson knew, but no one else. It was winter, it was really cold, but that didn't bother much as they were properly dressed, but Clem was the one who for once didn't take her cap with 'D' on it for patrol and took some warm one, ironically, an orange one. There isn't much they need to watch out for since patrols ain't that dangerous, well they are, but when you're careful and ain't stupid you should be able to survive, there was a cult they needed to worry about, their activity became a little higher the last couple of days. They continued talking for about an hour they talked the whole way, but quiet enough to not bring any attention to themselves. "What do you think about the raised activity of the Seraphites?" Clem asks she had... encountered them a three weeks ago. "I'm surprised after you kicked their asses three weeks ago I thought they'll lay down for a while." Ellie praises and Clem blushes and waves it off. "It wasn't that good..." Clem disagrees and Ellie sighs. "You don't give yourself enough credit, I wasn't there, true, but I talked to Jesse, and you know that he doesn't really like you," Ellie says and Clem shrugs. "I still don't know why," Clem mutters under her breath, she knows why. "Why do you think? He's jealous. It was that you danced with Dina, and mind you if it was one dance, okay, she danced almost with everyone, and if I counted right you danced with her about twenty times, but I can be wrong, and another thing is that on the last dance she kissed you." Ellie admits and she feels jealousy through her chest, she knew that Clem didn't kiss anyone before, she admitted that on the same party when Dina kissed her, and Ellie had a little bit of hope she would be the first one to kiss Clem, was it creepy? Maybe. They changed the topic from Seraphites to dances pretty quick. "I don't think I was ever that tired." Clem chuckles and Ellie nods in understatement. "Okay, but back to the topic, Jesse told me that you took on ten of them, and rescued six of our people, if that wasn't amazing, I don't know what is." Ellie praises again and Clem shrugs. "Well, but they did kick my ass too. I got bruises all over me, some of them are still present, and I had to lay in my bed for a week because Lee wouldn't let me out, and Joel made sure I didn't when Lee wasn't home, but fortunately, you were there to keep me company." Clem thanks and Ellie waves it off. "Don't mention it... Tell me did Dina talked to you?... After the dance?" Ellie asks and expects the worst, she thinks that Clem can be together with Dina now. "No not really, her and I were drunk, but I remember what she did, and if I were sober I would've stopped her." Clem explains and Ellie nods trying to conceal the relief she feels, she maybe still has some chance, if she actually will confess her feeling for brunette. "Jealous?" Clem asks with teasing voice and Ellie blushes. "No..." Ellie says with a weak voice and Clem chuckles. They now rode in silence, it was where Seraphites activity was highest, and if they could get through there without troubles it was only a quick ride back... Well maybe not quick, because it would take them a few hours to come back, but still, it's better knowing where you're heading exactly. "Tell me do you like Dina? Like romantically?" Ellie asks for clarification, to know if she should even try. "Not really... I had my eyes on someone else for a long time." Clem admits but doesn't mention a name. 'Did she meant me? No... it can't be... Maybe she meant Louis? She spent a lot of time with him lately.' Ellie thinks and has a grin on her face, but luckily Clem didn't notice that they were about ten minutes in Seraphites, and then a shot rang through woods, and then next, next thing Ellie knew is that Clem was lying in snow she quickly get from her horse and ran up to her, bullets missing her by bare inches. Ellie sees a red liquid on Clem's hand, she was hit, and her horse was lying in snow lifeless. "Shit! Clem, please, tell something!" Ellie shouts, Seraphites don't stop shooting, luckily they're behind the tree. "I'm... FUCK!" Clem shouts both in pain and frustration, she was hit in the abdomen, it's not very likely she'll survive looking that they have at least four hours to get to Jackson. "Ellie... I won't make it." Clem states, her eyes are filled with tears, as well as Ellie's. "No... You can't... Not you too." Ellie cries out and Clem takes a deep breath. "Run... I'll... Make sure you can run, run and don't look back." Clem commands, her voice is weak and soft, and Ellie shakes her head. "No! We can fight them off." Ellie disagrees and one of the Seraphites rushed at them and before Ellie could notice Clem already held her pistol that shot Seraphite in the head. "Ell, please, I at least will know that I'll... Die for someone I love." Clem admits her feeling in the probably worst moment, but she knows it's now, or Ellie will never know. "What?" Ellie asks in disbelief and Clem to take a moment to put some plan of explaining to Ellie what she meant she peeks out just a little from behind a tree and shoots several times, hits one of the Seraphites in the leg and making rest of them take cover. And Clem didn't make any plan she just grabbed Ellie lightly by the neck and placed her lips over hers, she closes her eyes, and shooting, shouts from Seraphites are being muted out, just her and Ellie matters right now, but when they pull away, Ellie quickly builds courage in her. "I love you too." Ellie says as Clem shoots again, but she heard her. "If I'd known earlier... Please... Run, for me, go on that horse, and go to Jackson, then when things will quiet out, pick up my body." Clem commands and Ellie nods, she's sobbing lightly, but she waits for Clem's sign and runs to her horse and rides away as she hears many shots, too many for her liking, they're still hearable until she's out of reach of hearing them, her vision is blurry from tears, her breathing is heavy, she curses herself for not helping Clem, maybe they could fight them off and she was a coward? She definitely thought that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's a first one-shot I wrote, and I plan to write at least three more, and if anyone will want me I'll write one or two chapters of this, maybe Ellie's talk with Lee, or something like that.


End file.
